


Twenty Glimpses of Smurfy Love and Affection

by atlas_white



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty paragraphs of Smurfs slash, giving us glimpses into the relationships of some of those magical creatures, and even their human friends, Johan and Peewit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Glimpses of Smurfy Love and Affection

 

_The Smurfs - Twenty Glimpses of Smurfy Love and Affection_

 

1\. Vanity loves Hefty's strong arms. Whenever the tattooed Smurf holds him, he feels as if there's not a force in the world that could harm him-- not even Gargamel.

2\. Hefty waits as patiently as he can for Vanity to get ready for their date-- it isn't easy for the rowdy Smurf, but he does manage. The beautiful Smurf may be vain, but he is special, well worth the wait. No matter _how_ long he spends in front of the mirror.

3\. Sometimes it's tough for Smurfette to be always surrounded by Smurfs; different from her, on some strange, fundamental level that even she doesn't fully understand. So it's a particular pleasure to be with Sassette, to share her company, or to indulge in the softness of her that is like her own. Thanks to Sassette, Smurfette is no longer alone.

4\. Alchemist watches his latest creation with pride as it bubbles, the reaction taking hold. He gets so excited that the bites his lip, clenches his hands into fists. It begins to shake, and just as he realizes how much that _wasn't_ supposed to happen, it explodes-- sending the little Smurf flying back. It's a relief when he looks up through blurry eyes and sees Papa Smurf standing there and notes that he's frowning down at him; it means he can't have been hurt _too_ badly.

5\. Vanity feels his heart pounding in his chest, a million times a minute. Above him, Azrael seems to smile cruelly, close enough for the Smurf to feel his body heat. Vanity feels tears stinging his eyes, all seems hopeless, all routes of escape blocked entirely. The cat lunges, Vanity's eyes shut tightly-- and Azrael gives a shriek. Vanity peeks open an eye-- and sees Hefty, standing fiercely by, pulling the cat's whiskers. Vanity takes the opening, and Hefty is right on his heels. As soon as the danger is behind them, the narcissist Smurf takes his savior by the shoulders and gives him a proper hero's reward.

6\. Clumsy stumbles awkwardly forward, and feels his body tense in preparation for yet another fall, and he puts out his arms to catch himself; here we go again. He is very much surprised when Brainy steps forward, arms up and catches him, staggering backward from the force. "You never learn." He says. Clumsy just smiles and wraps his arms around him.

7\. Alchemist longs to be good at what he does, to excel at it. That's not easy. But Papa Smurf, for all his gruffness, believes he can do it, so the chipper apprentice believes he can, too. Every failure brings him a little closer to success, and every touch of guidance or encouragement from the elder Smurf makes Alchemist's heart sing--and that's enough, for now. It really is.

8\. Johan grabs Peewit effortlessly onto his horse behind himself as he pushes it into a gallop, determination in his blue eyes. This badly startles the little blond, and that irritates him, so he decides to get back at his companion. Full of mischief, he presses himself against the squire's back, brings his hands around to his front and starts to tickle him. Even Johan can't stay strong against that, writhing and protesting but laughing uncontrollably, and-- he can barely control the horse! Before long, he has to bring it to a stop. And when he does, he turns on Peewit with a _vengeance_!

9\. No Smurf ever would have thought Brainy had patience for anything less than his idea of perfect. But maybe Clumsy is in that notion, because no matter how mad he might get when anyone else drops the ball, Brainy always lets Clumsy take his time, and does his best to restrain his irritation when the sweet Smurf trips and knocks him over too.

10\. The first time Johan and Peewit are together is a strange but wonderful experience for the both of them, all awkward exploration and trying to figure out how to do it all. They keep it a secret, but the castle's other denizens suspect something's up _somewhere_ when the next morning Johan is singing just as gaily and off-key as Peewit!

11\. When he gathers his courage and decides to kiss Papa Smurf, Alchemist isn't sure he expects anything other than to be pushed away-- or even, he thinks too late, dismissed as his student! But when he feels the warm push of being kissed back, it is the happiest moment of his life.

12\. Grouchy Smurf only ever seems happy when he is hating something. From morning until night, it's "I HATE this", and "I HATE that". So imagine the other Smurfs' surprise when they heard him say, "I LIKE Jokey"!

13\. "Your wish is my command," Gourdy would say, but Farmer just wishes he would knock it off. It isn't easy to convince a djinn to stop looking for orders and just have a normal relationship.

14\. Sometimes the other Smurfs are impatient with Vanity, because he has sensitive feelings and will drop everything and leave in a huff if someone steps on them. Hefty didn't get that at first, and he was as bad as anyone-- surely Vanity is just throwing fits, right? But the first time he sees the look on Vanity's face, the real _hurt_ in his eyes after somebody has said he thinks too much about himself, Hefty promises himself never to let Vanity be hurt that way again.

15\. Nat finds out the hard way that Wild Smurf thinks the same way as the squirrels in every regard, when the feral Smurf starts to tease Nat and chase him through the trees in what just seems like some innocent squirrelly game-- until he catches him!

16\. Clumsy's hand gets closer and closer to its intended goal, but he's just a little too unsure to make that last leap. Seeming just a little annoyed by the delay, Brainy catches it in his own hand without even looking, and clasps it while he continues to ramble on to the others about a Smurf's responsibility.

17\. Alchemist has made more than a few potions that didn't quite work the way he intended-- only natural for a student of the magical and alchemical sciences. But none of them have been so disastrous as this oddly shimmering pink potion, which, when accidentally knocked over by Clumsy, sends up a cloud of sweet-smelling mist throughout the village, creating a bizarre phenomenon in all the Smurfs. That potion would later be dubbed the _"Love Potion"_ , and its fomula immediately banned by Papa Smurf.

18\. Smurfette leans contentedly back against the trunk of a tree, Sassette snuggled in her lap. Their fingers entwined, it feels so natural, and for the moment, all the cares of the world are somewhere far, far away.

19\. Alchemist has done some pretty unbelievable things, but stealing a page from Gargamel's spellbook takes the cake! But despite Papa Smurf's irritation, his heart goes out to the brash little Smurf who has wound up a monster, rejected by his fellows, frightened by his own appearance. And when Alchemist takes off for Gargamel's hovel again, the elder Smurf feels his chest tighten with worry. He can't find it in him to be angry once Alchemist is rescued from the evil wizard's vicious trap-- he can only be relieved to have poor Alchemist back safe and sound with him where he belongs.

20\. The first time Brainy ever kisses Clumsy is right after their village is nearly lost to the Black Smurfs, every one of them infected by that awful "Bzz" fly and its venom. When the explosion of tuberose pollen sets them all back to their normal, happy blue selves, Brainy is so thoroughly relieved that the grabs the klutzy Smurf and kisses him in a rush of feeling. "Golly!" Clumsy exclaims afterward. "If I'd-a known you'd do that, I mighta gotten bit a lot sooner!" ☆


End file.
